A Day in the Life of Tommy Pickles
'''A Day In The Life of Tommy Pickles '''is the first episode of Rugrats: Off the Stage. Plot We see an average day for Tommy Pickles, the worlds most famous baby. Story It was morning time around 8:30. "Good Morning Tommy", said a voice. Tommy Pickles, the star of the hit TV show, Rugrats woke up. Didi Pickles, his mother took downstairs to his little brother, Dil, and his friends, Phil and Lil Deville. They were also on the show, as well as there parents. Tommy always ate breakfast with the twins, as there house was next door. "So what's going on with you?" Tommy asked. "Nothin much" Phil replied. "You?" "Well," said Tommy. "I'm a big brother, have my own TB show, and uh, I have a mobie too". "Wow" said Phil. Then a horn honked. "That must be Chaz" said Tommy's father, Stu. They went to the driveway were Stu's friend Charles Finster and his son, Chuckie. They were also stars of Rugrats. Chuckie was Tommy's best friend. They went to the studio. "Hi Jeff" said Stu to Jeff the security guard. When they got inside, they saw Kathy, Mr. Csupo's assistant. Mr. Csupo was the head of the show, but only Stu really talked to him. The rest of the cast talked to Mr. Csupo through Kathy. "So, is Mr. Csupo going to be on the set today?", Didi asked Kathy. "No, he's much to busy.", Kathy replied. "Bwah bwah bop bop bop" said Dil to Tommy. Dil, unlike the other Rugrats could not talk to each other, but Tommy somehow understood. "Mister Cuspoe is the guy who runs the show, but we don't see him much." Dil had only been in six episodes, so he didn't really know the crew. Soon the babies were placed on the set. "Oh, yeah, were not going to be on the set today" said Josh, the camera man. Josh wasn't the nicest person, and he hated kids. He was only working this job because he wanted to make a quick buck. "So you losers better get on that stinkin' bus. NOW." "Hey, your not Mr. Csupo." Stu said. "Yes, but my dad is his personal friend so I can boss you around. Ha Ha Ha." Josh was more like a little kid to be honest. "Okay," said Stu. "Were going". they all got one the field trip bus. "So were are we going anyway" asked Chuckie to Tommy. "I don't know, but there gonna say it on the loud squeaker." "Attention everyone," said Kathy. "Were going to, the zoo!". "YAY!" shouted the babies. they soon arrived at the zoo. Two crew members set up the camera. All babies at the age of one could talk to other babies, but like the sound of a dog whistle, people over the age of 5 could not hear them. Hovever, a special camera, invented by the well known scientist, Arlene Klasky, was strong enough to hear what the babies were saying. "And Action!" yelled Josh. Trivia the original title was, Good Morning, Tommy Category:Rugrats: Off The Stage Category:Episodes